Madrigal
Madrigal, also known as Madrigal Kirin, is the chimaera who saved Akiva's life at the battle of Bullfinch. She is a member of the Kirin tribe. Appearance Madrigal is a Kirin, one of the few chimaera races that have more of a human look to them - known as a high human aspect. From her knees down she has gazelle-furred legs with hooves. Large bat wings grow out of her back, while gazelle horns curl and frame her face. She has warm, brown eyes, large and deer-like, and very intelligent. Many other chimaera consider her to be beautiful, probably due to her high human aspect. But since she was raised as a soldier and doesn't embrace beauty so easily, she keeps her hair cut short and close to the head and does not wear makeup or paint to enhance her features. Her hair is described as being soft like the down of a bird. She is tall, and her legs are extremely long because of the antelope half. She is slender and she has a lovely oval face with flawless skin. Personality Madrigal was kind and considerate, she took mercy on Akiva even though he was a seraph. She was brave when she faced evanescence. She also was a curious worker that was one of the few people who grew close to Brimstone. Background Madrigal grew up in the Kirin Caves of the Adelphas Mountains. But when she was seven''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Chapter 48, pg. 321 years old, seraphim annihilated most of the Kirin and took her parents away. She survived only because she had been away during the attack, gathering air elemental skins from the mountain's peak. Afterwards, she went to Loramendi with a few surviving Kirin elders and children. There, she was adopted by Chiro's parents, who were of the winged Sab tribe, because they could "keep up with her".Daughter of Smoke & Bone Chapter 48, pg. 321-322 Chiro became her foster sister. At ten''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Chapter 49, pg. 330 years of age, Madrigal was chosen by the youth mistress to become Brimstone's page. In the west tower of Loramendi, Madrigal learned about magic, teeth, and how to arrange them to create revenant bodies out of Brimstone's resurrection magic. When she was fourteen,Daughter of Smoke & Bone Chapter 56, pg. 383 Issa taught her the human story of the wishbone. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Madrigal finds Akiva at Bullfinch and saves his life by binding his wound. The two end up falling in love despite being on opposite sides in the war and despite the fact that Thiago, The Warlord's son, had placed a claim on her. Their affair is discovered and her sister Chiro ends up betraying them by telling Thiago. Madrigal's punishment for being an "angel-lover" is evanescence, meaning that her soul would not be allowed to enter a new body, and thus be left to dissipate, after the execution. Brimstone gives her the idea to enter another body after the execution, and her soul eventually gets placed into a newly created human body (Karou) but she loses her memories in the process, which are kept in a wishbone. Karou remembers her life as Madrigal after breaking the wishbone with Akiva. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' ... Relationships *Akiva- Her lover *Brimstone- Fatherly figure Memorable Quotes ... Gallery ... Trivia ... References See Also *Karou *Akiva Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chimaera Category:Revenants Category:Kirin Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters